The present invention relates to a two overlapping layer paper element.
More specifically, the invention relates to a paper element which has been specifically designed for cash bill and prize game applications.
As is known, a prize game associated with products being sold in a supermarket represents an attraction means for the customers susceptible to greatly increase the sales.
Thus, winning indicating systems, such as the insertion in the packages of prize and lottery bills have been devised.